


Aftercare

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Love Bites, Minor Injuries, Promises, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena and reader engage in aftercare.





	Aftercare

You loved sex with Rowena.

You loved how, the moment the lights went off, she'd relinquish all her power and put you in charge.

You loved having her under your control and doing to her what you pleased.

You loved pulling her hair and making her hiss; loved slapping her across the face until red marks in the shape of fingers bloomed on her cheeks, marking her as yours with bites, and running your nails all over her body and leaving bleeding scratches in their wake.

But what you loved the most was what came after.

You made a quick run to the kitchen, fetching her a cup of tea. Rowena was exactly as you left her; on her back, eyes glued to the ceiling, breaths small and shallow. Hearing the door open, she sat up, panting as she did so. You were extra hard on her today. You imagined she'd have trouble walking for at least a day.

Handing her the cup, you sat down next to her. You watched her as she drank, taking in all the details of her movements. It was your little ritual following every sex of the rougher kind. You would watch her intently, paying special attention to her bruises. You wanted to make sure that she was alright. Rowena had a tendency to downplay her pain. The last thing you wanted was to hurt her more than you'd agreed to.

Your face lit up with pride as you admired your handiwork. Redness staining her left cheek, scratches covering her abdomen and back, purple bruises in the shape of teeth blossoming all over her neck, stomach, and thighs… You were quite diligent tonight.

Rowena held the cup firmly, in both hands. The sips she took were small, separated by intakes of breaths. When she'd had enough, she gave you the cup back to put it on the nightstand and crawled back into bed. She sat against the headpost, bending her knees and leaning her head back.

You joined her, opening up your arms. Rowena smiled and, without a word, leaned against you, allowing you to put an arm around her as she rested her head against your chest.

"Feeling good?" you asked, though you knew what the answer would be.

"Very."

"Anything hurt?"

"Nothing I don't want to."

Your lips curled into a content smile. You knew her limits, just as she knew yours, but you had to check. The two of you had been dating for almost two years, and so far you'd only gone too far once. Rowena had put a stop to it in time with a simple exclamation of her safe word. There had been no issues since, but you wanted to be certain. And you could tell she appreciated it, too. Rowena loved attention. And she especially loved  _your_  attention.

"Need anything else?" you asked.

"A bit of rest," Rowena replied.

"You gonna heal those?" You motioned towards her various injuries.

She looked at you as if you'd just suggested she murder a litter of newborn puppies. "Heal them? Goodness, no! You worked really hard on them. I'm going to wear them with pride."

Depending on how she was feeling, Rowena sometimes cast a healing spell rather than waited for the wounds to close on their own. She usually did it when she had errands to run, mostly involving helping the Winchester on difficult cases. She couldn't show up at the bunker looking like she'd been attacked by a vampire. She had a reputation to uphold.

These days, though, she rarely helped them out. She barely even left the house. What Lucifer did to her had left an impact that wouldn't go away anytime soon. It mellowed her out, made her more sensitive, more tender. She allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of other people, even those who weren't you. If she could openly admit to Sam that she was traumatized, then she could show off a couple bruises she'd willingly gotten.

You let out a small giggle. Taking hold of her hand, you brought it to your lips to press a kiss to its top, and then her fingers. "It's nice to know my efforts won't go to waste."

"Och, darling, have they ever? I value hard work," Rowena said. "It's my turn tomorrow."

Tightening your hold on her, you said, "Should I be scared?"

"Well, I, myself, am also quite a hard worker. But I'm not one to brag."

"Of course not," you teased.

Rowena shrugged. "Let's just say I'm going to give as good as I got."

Shivers of anticipation surged through your body. "Promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> Shout out to my wifey mrs_jughead_jones_iii for giving me info on aftercare.


End file.
